Venturian Battle Party
Venturian Battle Party is a party video game based on the TV show Venturian Battle. Modes Party Mode Like in Mario Party, Party Mode involves the players going around the board, but changed due to the new game play mechanics. The amount of Points that the players will earn is determined by how many Coins they have at the end of the game. However, if handicaps are used, the handicap amount will not count towards the Party Point total; for example, if a player has a 50 Coin handicap, and finishes with 100 Coins, they will only earn 50 Points. Notably, should a player end a game with less than 10 Coins, 10 Points are added regardless of how low their Coin count is. This is independent for each player that ends with under 10 Coins (for example, a 4-player game that ends with Coin counts of 105, 67, 60 and 3 without any handicaps gives a total of 242 Points although the Coin total is only 235). Solo Mode The game's story mode, Solo Mode involves the players traveling across all six boards to kill Clip and save the Coins. Completing Solo Mode will award the player 500 Points, and the Coin grand total will also be added onto the player's Point amount; for example, finishing Solo Mode with a grand total of 500 Coins will award the player 1,000 Points. Also, instead of always playing against 3 other computer players in a fourplayer match on each board, the player can play a threeplayer match against two computers, or a twoplayer duel match against one computer. The mini games for the threeplayer matches are FreeForAll mini games and 1 vs 2 mini games, and all mini games in twoplayer matches are FreeForAll mini games, adapted for duels. The award system for mini games in a threeplayer match is five coins for first place, three coins for second place, and one coin for third place, and the award system for minigames in a two-player duel match is five coins for first place and one coin for last place. Mini Game Mode Guiseppe Marino is the host of Mini Game Mode. * Free Play: In the Free Play mode, the players can play unlocked mini games freely. * Step It Up: In this mode, players must win mini games to climb a staircase. The player who reaches the top first wins. * Garden Fight: The players must get jigsaw puzzle pieces to fill their gardens by winning mini games. The player who completes it first wins. * Choice Challenge: All the players choose three mini games from a group of five that they would like to play. These mini games are played and points are earned by placing in mini games: whoever gets most points wins. * High Rollers: In this mode, the players must win mini games to roll a Dice to pass through a panel floor, earning points based on the squares they pass over. The player who gets 500 points first wins. * Time Attack: The player must win 10 preset mini games as quick as they can. * Boss Rush: The players must kill a series of bosses to win, the same as Boss Bash in Mario Party DS. Note: When finished, all game modes award 10 Points, except for Free Play, which awards 1 Point per finished mini game. Museum The Museum is where the players can spend Points to buy various things such as Asterisms, sounds, cars, or extra game modes. They can also watch the credits from here. Once they return a constellation into the sky, the players go to see it in the clouds. Extras In Extras, the player can play through the various extra mini games Fortress Clear Out, Wool Soccer and an extended version of Hei Bowling. There is also a mode called Perspective Mode, in which the player plays through ten mini games that have a modified camera angle, making them difficult to win. Characters Playable Characters Bosses Category:Venture Category:Video Games Category:Venturian Battle Category:2018 Category:March Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin